Virtua Fighter
Virtua Fighter is a 1993 fighting game, developed for the Sega Model 1 arcade platform by AM2, a development group within Sega, headed by Yu Suzuki. It was the first game in the Virtua Fighter series, and the first 3D-based fighting game (4D Sports Boxing was released few years earlier, but belongs to slightly different genre). It has been ported to several home video game consoles including the Sega Saturn and Sega 32X. A port with enhanced graphics was also released for Microsoft Windows. Plot Once in the Era of Showa, the defunct Japanese army intended to approach Henry Pu-yi, the last Emperor of Ching Dynasty in their effort to take advantages. However, they were defeated by the Imperial guards who utilized the martial art called "Hakkyouken." Later on, the Japanese army was said to have plagiarized the mysteries of "Hakkyouken" to create the strongest infantrymen and based on this art, complemented the ultimate martial art. Approximately half a century has passed since then and now, Akira Yuki, a young man who journeys around the world to test his martial arts ability. The ultiamte World Fighting Tournament is about to start and all kinds of fighters from around the world, solely relying on one's physcial strength, engage in a life-or-death tournament to determine the world No.1 fighter. Behind the Tournament however, there exists an intrigue designed by the evil Syndicate. Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is the main mode in this edition of Virtua Fighter. Its is the player fights a series of computer-controlled opponents until reaching the final stage. The order of opponents are Jacky Bryant, Jeffry McWild, Sarah Bryant, Kage-Maru, Pai Chan, Wolf Hawkfield, Lau Chan, Akira Yuki and lastly Dural. Despite the order, the "Final Stage" is considered to be Akira's stage since Dural's stage is a Bonus Stage where she does not have to be beaten. When defeated by Dural, the game will automatically end. This trend continues though the enitre series. Overview The Virtua label indicates that the onscreen action takes place in 3D. The Saturn technology and the NV1 architecture relied on quadratic surfaces rather than the polygons used in modern 3D graphics. The images were created using wireframes and flat-shaded quads. Beyond 3D, it retained the staple of multiple characters, each with their own distinctive moves. Unlike other fighting games of the time (such as Street Fighter II or Mortal Kombat), the game relied on a control stick and only three buttons, Punch, Kick, and Guard although different situations and button combinations led to a vast variety of moves for each character. The game is highly regarded for its in-depth fighting engine and real world fighting techniques, and was considered revolutionary when it first came out. Characters * Akira Yuki -- Birthdate: September 23, 1968 -- Kung fu teacher from Japan, fights with Hakkyoku-Ken (Bajiquan) * Pai Chan -- Birthdate: May 17, 1975 -- Martial arts movie star from Hong Kong, fights with Ensei-Ken (Mizongquan) * Lau Chan, Pai's father -- Birthdate: October 2, 1940 -- Cook from China, fights with Koen-Ken (Tiger-Swallow Fist) * Wolf Hawkfield -- Birthdate: February 8, 1966 -- Professional wrestler from Canada, fights with Professional Wrestling * Jeffry McWild -- Birthdate: February 20, 1957 -- Fisherman from Australia, fights with Pancratium * Kage-Maru ("Kage") Hagakure -- Birthdate: June 6, 1971 -- Ninja from Japan, fights with Ninjutsu * Sarah Bryant -- Birthdate: July 4, 1973 -- College student from San Francisco, CA, fights with Jeet Kune Do (Sega changed her fighting style to "Martial Arts" in Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution) * Jacky Bryant, Sarah's older brother -- Birthdate: August 28, 1970 -- Race car driver also from San Francisco, fights with Jeet Kune Do * Rayman. Rayman Brothers -- Birthdate: December 31 2011 -- Rayman Enter to Virtua Fighter. Rayman Student is Costello School in Lyons iL and Play a Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune in Buy a Ticket * Dural, A gynoid-like creature. Dural is the game's boss character. She is also, somewhat inexplicably, Kage's mother. She fights with a mix of all the other characters styles. Dural's a secret character in the series. An Arab fighter named Siba was planned, and his character model even appeared on some Virtua Fighter arcade cabinets (though, in some cases, Akira's name was placed under his portrait). He was ultimately dropped, but later appeared in the Sega Saturn Fighters Megamix game. Category:Games